Life and its Lemons
by WithMyAngle999
Summary: Aislin Jana Baxter, or AJ, isn't going to let Life down by feeling sad about the sad things too long. No, she's going to take what's given to her and make the best out of it. She's got her boys, her survival skills, and her Damn good looks. But is that enough when the sickness breaks? Daryl Dixon/OC, Rated M for Sexy time, language, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Thanks for reading! Please Review so I know how it's going!_**

**_First chapter is a journal entry of AJ's, to let you get to know her a little bit. And it starts a Month before the outbreak._**

* * *

'Beliefs have the power to create and the power to destroy. Human beings have the awesome ability to take any experience of their lives and create a meaning that disempowers them or one that can literally save their lives.' –Tony Robbins.

You want to know my beliefs? I believe that as long as you've got something to live for, there's nothing stopping you from giving it your all and making something much more then what it could have been. I've got a lot to live for now; now that my life's right where I want it to be in terms of money, friends, and family.

You see, my name's Aislin Jana Baxter and I hale from a small trailer park on the near one of those cities on the out skirts of Atlanta, Georgia. My mom died when I was 6 years old from one of her drug dealers thinking she needed to pay him more then what she was. Long story short my dad took care of me by himself for a while until one night, when I was 12, he's had too much to drink and decides we need to get more food and booze. So I'm sitting there in the front of the car next to him because he can't function enough to get what we'd need for the house. And not three minutes later, we crash. He's dead on impact considering there's the grill of an 18 wheeler two inches from the middle consol. The force of the crash sent me flying into the forest because 1) I had my window down, and 2) I wasn't wearing my seat belt. Hey, it was just down the road, no need to put the thing on, especially when it likes to jam up on you - keeping you in the seat.

No, I was lucky to have no seatbelt on at the time. No way would I have survived with it. But anyway, the entire trailer park heard the crash; and when the Police got there they thought I was back at home. My only friend at the time, Evan, beat them to the house and searched all of my normal hiding spots. He knew it was a waste of time though, when the officers were talking about how bad my dad smelled of Jack. He told them what most likely happened was we went for more food and booze, telling them it was a regular thing with my dad. That's when the search started.

Evan when to all the trailers to get them to help, it was a small park so everyone knew everyone. They all pitched in to find me, but after an hour there wasn't any luck. Then someone got the bright idea to get the only rude, selfish, nasty people in the park to help too. They could track anything for ten miles or  
more; the Dixons. They were my neighbors, and they hated me. There dad was friends and drinking buddies with my dad, though, so he made both his boys search for me.

They found me with in twenty minutes. The crash sent me into the forest and after bumping into a tree about ten feet from the road, I went rolling down hill into the creek bed. The others would have found me first, but I just happened to roll down the exact spot where the only bushes on this side of the bed grew.

I heard all of this after I woke up in the hospital two days after; Evan was a good story teller. I think he was jazzing it up for me though, trying to lift my spirits or something. But either way, I now didn't have a mother, or a father, and none of my other relatives wanted to take care of me. So, into the foster system I went. That was the first good thing life did for me; and two weeks later was the second.

Now that I was out of the trailer park, Evan was home a lot more. And that didn't fly well with his abusive mother. One night she took it too far and one of the nicer neighbors called the cops. Then he was in the foster system with me. He just happened to be put into the same foster home with me, and that was life's second good gift for me. From then on it was me and him no matter what; we wouldn't go any place without the other and the system people decided it'd be easier for them to just have us be together.

We moved from one place to the next, to the next, to the next always causing trouble. Till one day, when we were 15, there was this couple who couldn't have kids of their own and wanted a boy who could help them work the farm. When they set eyes on Evan, they couldn't say no. But the other kids in the group didn't really like us so they tried to get them to change their minds.

"Well, look at you son, looks like you can handle heavy lifting. What about coming with us?" The man asked him, "We can put you into a good school and help you get into college. We'll even get you a car and a horse and anything you want."

Evan just stared at them, not really knowing what to do; I mean the couple looked good and they sounded well off, but he didn't want to go anywhere without me. And that's when one of the other boys there cut in.

"You two are waistin' your time. He don't go nowhere without that little Hussy at his side. So 'less you want a cry baby Sally too, you best look somewhere else."

"What'd you just say about her?" Evan asked while getting in his face. I acted faster than the adults in the room then, and got between the boys – pushing them apart.

"That's right, you little pussy, let the bitch here tell you what to-"He started, but didn't get to finish seeing as my fist had a nice meeting with his nose. Before Evan reacted though, I got in a few more punches.

"Don't talk about him like that!" I screamed at the kid while Evan was pulling me back. He brought me to the other side of the room, kicking and screaming the whole way. What can I say, I was protective of him.

So I sat there with Evan while the foster people took care of that kids bloody nose; both of us pretty much holding the other back, when the kid felt sure enough to talk bad about us again. Needless to say they took the kid out of the room. When it was calmed down, the adults started apologizing to the couple, who saw the whole thing.

The couple looked at us, obviously ignoring what the adoption guy was saying, and then looked at each other. It pretty much shocked the entire room when they started laughing.

The lady walked over to both Evan and I and said "Now we weren't thinking about havin' two kids at the farm just yet, but if ya'll would like, we can adopt both of you. Seeing as you two already have a sibling bond, I really wouldn't want to take you away from each other."

Evan and I looked at each other, looked at them, then back at each other; having a non-verbal talk, like we do countless other times. When we looked back at the lady, her husband was beside her with a hopeful expression.

Their eyes lit up like they were kids at a candy store, when Evan and I both nodded in agreement. And from then on I knew Life was trying to make up for our childhoods. The lady loved the idea of having a girl there to talk with and pamper, though I was more of a tom-boy and liked to get my hands dirty with the guys. She went overboard though, when I told her I wanted to be a Photographer; finally getting me to do something "not so boyish." She got the guys to build me a studio, red room and all, and even had some models come to the farm. Though she didn't really approve of what I did with my gifts after I got into the grove of what I wanted to take pictures of. That was the next thing Life gave me that was good.

What I loved taking pictures of, was for a website I came up with, "_how its done .com_". We showed how to survive in the back woods with hardly any tools, how to make a bow, how to hunt birds or ground squirrels, how to track an animal, and many other things. It was an idea that came to me when I was twelve. Seeing as I could have been found a whole lot easier if even one of those people looking for me knew what they were doing. So now, we put the tricks and trades out there for others to see.

When I was 17, I got my next gift from life. Having taken pictures mostly of Evan, or our new friends Mark and Brian, I got a lot more offers for photo shoots. But one came to me that I couldn't really pass up. It was for a survival magazine, and they wanted Even, Brian, Mark, and I to travel the country and take pictures and document how their products worked. We got to test new items they were advertising and go different places, see how well different things worked in different areas. It was a good chance for us, so we talked to our adoptive parents about it (who agreed it'd be a good shot), and signed the contract. Little did we know, there was conditions we skipped over in the contract.

It wasn't just the four of us anymore; there were 14 of us, and I was the only girl. But it worked out ok because they guys all got along and that meant I got along with them too. Now, there were Evan, Brian, Mark, Dom, Gray, John, Ken, the twins Frank and Nick, Quinn, Will, Zack, and Peter. And Might I add, not a bad crop at all!

The other conditions weren't that bad, but one had me freaking out a little. I was to be part of the pictures too. The first time we did a shoot where I was with the guys, I was a nervous wreck. I didn't want my face out there, it wasn't pretty enough and I wasn't skinny enough, or many other reasons that were running through my head at the time. But once we got the copy of the issue, I almost fainted.

The editor promised me that the pictures weren't edited to conform to me. I still don't believe him, I mean it wasn't me on the cover, it wasn't me that got 5,000 copies sold on the first day. It couldn't have been. But alas, it was. It was me on the cover, and it was me in those short shorts with the tank top. It was me with a little mud on my legs and arms, little on the shirt too. It was me with the knife in my left hand and the skinned rabbit in my right. It was me with the boys in the background looking sexy as all hell, but they were looking at me, and I was looking at the camera. And might I tell you, I looked damn good too.

It went on and on like that, Life was good to me and my boys. Yes, my boys. They became my family, and I theirs. Now I'm 22, I have been crazy on the job lately trying to get things out of my head. My mom's killer just got life in prison, and the Deed to the trailer was now in my name. Last week the state officials signed it over to me, and told me that stuff about my mom's former drug dealer. Evan and the boys knew something was up with me too, seeing as I was scheduling shoots for every day after that. Today I'd have all of them over to my apartment/studio and we'd take shots for their private portfolios. I haven't told them yet about the trailer, and I have a feeling I'm going to have to today.

But life, life's given me things I'd never take for granted. And my personal beliefs won't allow me to give up or dwell on my past, so here goes nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WARNING! Sexual material towards the end of this chapter! You want to skip it? Read untill Evan and AJ are talking about the pics, then skip the rest!**

**I only own my origional Characters! Anything from the TV show is the TV show's! **

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Come on baby, yah. Right there, oh yes! Come on, you can give me more than that!"

"Oh, I know. I'm just being a tease."

"Yah, I can see that… Alright, Will, one more time and you're done." I said as I got ready for his last shot today.

"Then it's your turn, ok AJ?" Brian said from just behind me. He's the only one of all 13 guys that knew how to get the right angle with the right light, so he's the only one I allow to use my camera.

"Yah, yah, I heard you the first 7 times you've said it." I shot back at him. Man, today's been rough with them trying to get into my head about what's wrong. It's not like they couldn't guess it, it's been 10 years since the accident.

None of them, except maybe Evan, could get even close to the real problem, though. I've told them all about my past, it's no secret; but Evan was the only one there. Tomorrow's going to be tough too, it's the official anniversary. To top it off, all of the things from two weeks ago are fresh in my mind too. I keep asking myself the same question too: How's this going to play out, without my views on life crumbling?

I shoved that thought aside, sighing, and continued to get the right angle for what Will's giving me right now. Almost there…

"Will, turn your cheek towards Nick; little more, stop." I grinned as I captured his sexy face and abs in the right light. "Now that's one for your Female Fans, Mr. Will."

A few of the others chuckled at my comment, while Ken said, "You always know how to get the girls chasing us, AJ. You can't tell me you're not doing it on purpose. I've seen the way you look at us."

"Oh? And how do I look at you boys, Ken?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and smirking at him.

Frank answered for him, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Honey, ever since we first got together as a group, you stare at us any chance you get."

"Honestly, you can't blame me, guys. You're just so damn… Mmmm!" I retorted, making us all laugh.

"Yah, well, can't say we haven't looked at you either, baby." Dom said into my ear while slapping my ass playfully.

I grumbled some profanities under my breath, knowing very well what they were trying to do. Frank and Dom are constantly trying to get my aroused during shoots like this. According to them, I make each shot worth it when my eyes say 'I'm sexually frustrated, come fix that for me'. This time was no exception either. But can you honestly sit there and tell me you wouldn't be aroused by 13 built, toned, sexy, shirtless guys all standing around you? Yah, didn't think so.

"Alright, guys, we need to get her shots." Evan said from the couch. He's been sitting there ever since I got finished with his own shots, trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Quinn, Mark, and Nick came in from the kitchen as if on cue; the boys almost looked rehearsed when they gathered around to watch me.

Sighing, I took the camera off my neck and passed it to Brian. I knew they'd do it this way; get me to tell them what's wrong through the pictures – they've done this before with each other whenever something was bothering one of them.

"Alright, Cupcake, now before we take the first shot, I want you to relax your shoulders." Brian instructed, and I followed what he said. "Ok, now take a deep breath, good. Empty your mind of trying to cover your feelings up, we know what you've been doing. We're trying to help."

With a little smile on my face, I shook my head and stood there. Taking down my emotional wall I built last week, I let the thoughts fill my mind; I let my shields completely down. None of the boys could see my face as I turned before the tears started falling.

"You ready, Hon?" Brian asked. My only response was a slight head nod.

'Well might as well get to the heart of it now' I thought to myself. Reaching back, I grabbed my shirt and lifted, showing my nasty scar from the accident. With my other arm I wrapped it around my middle and one-arm-hugged myself; fingers splayed across my side and lower back. The flash went off.

There was a noticeable pause in between the shots, but the next one was of me looking into the camera from over my shoulder with tears in my eyes. The third shot didn't come; they were looking at me with saddened eyes, not paying attention to the film anymore.

Evan understood what was wrong first. "Oh God, Aislin… I hadn't even noticed, I-I wasn't even thinking about it. I'm so sorry." I was then wrapped in strong arms, which was comforting, because I was about to collapse. When I did, he picked me up and took me to the couch, the boys gathering around us again.

"What is it, Honey? The rest of us don't share a brain with you, like Evan here." Dom tried to joke, but it only made me start crying more. I snuggled into Evan's chest more as he explained for me.

"Tomorrow… It's the 10 year anniversary of the crash. Ten years ago, tomorrow, was the day she almost died… The day…" Evan trailed off, trying to make his voice stop shaking.

"The day Life told me it was time for a change…" I finished for him. Though my breath was ragged, I continued on. "It was the day I lost my last family member, and the day I was given freedom at the same time. But that's not why I'm breaking down now, Evan" Now was the time to come clean.

"Two weeks ago, I got a call from some people with the state. Said they had some good news for me, and that I needed to go down and meet them. So I did; and when I got there, they told me two things. That I was now the legal and sole owner of my old trailer house… and my mom's murder was caught and sent to prison…" I took a moment to let that sink in with the guys before I finished. "I'm a mess right now, because I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle things with the trailer, I don't even know if I should go visit their graves… But I couldn't handle the thoughts and feelings that were swarming me, so I made extra work. Try to keep my mind off everything else. I'm sorry guys."

There were collective "You should have told us", "Don't be sorry, Honey.", and "We'll figure it out with you, you're not alone here."

Knowing they'd be there to help was what eased my mind the most. Knowing it wasn't just myself who thought of us as a family, is what helped me calm down, though. And after that, they left so I could have some time alone.

However, that night, I got a knock on my door; one I wasn't expecting. I was in the middle of editing the shots we took earlier with a glass of Tennessee Honey Jack and Coke, dressed in my night clothes: a cut at the middle tank top, and plaid girl boxers. Noting the clock on my computer, I was trying to figure out who'd be here at 11:30 at night. Grabbing my gun, just to be safe, I quietly walked to the door and looked out the peephole. It was Evan, and as if knowing I had my gun, he raised his hands in surrender and smiled at the peephole.

Opening the door I scolded him, "Damn it, Evan! What gives you the right to knock on someone's door at this time of night?"

"The fact that you weren't sleeping gives me the right. I figured you could use the company." He explained while hugging me. "I can smell the Honey Jack too, your sharing!"

Shaking my head I lead him to the kitchen and made him a drink. Then we went back to the living room and decided to go through our slide show of pics, way back from the beginning. Hooking my computer up to my big screen, we relaxed on the couch with our drinks and started watching. Laughing at our silly moments that never quite made it to the website; commenting on things like 'Brian's first shoot!' or 'I remember the look on his face when a girl had to show him how to make that bow!'; we were having a good remembering party, you could say.

We didn't pause until we got to the group shoots when the 14 of us first got together. It was Evan who paused it, right on that shot of me what managed to make the cover.

"Oh man, I was so nervous! I think I actually had to do the shot with a shot of Jack!" I laughed. The drinks were starting to get to us, not making us drunk, but getting a good buzz going.

Evan next to me chuckled too, " Yah, I remember. But if you'd have listened to me in the first place, that wouldn't have happened." He looked over to me and continued, "See, I knew you had it in you, but you were hiding it from yourself… and before you say anything, let me tell you what I see." I was looking at the picture when he started describing what he saw, trying to see it the way he did.

"I see a strong willed female who doesn't let Life's little sour lemons ruin the day. No, instead she takes the lemons and adds sugar and water and sters it all up to share with her family that's right behind her. I see someone who'd punch the Devil himself out if he did something wrong in her eyes. I see the most exotic creature, the person who'd make the Pope pray for forgiveness at his dirty thoughts…" He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, before he continued. "I see all of those things, and more. But what I see the most, is someone who likes to stand alone and be strong for others when she's the one that needs the support…"

There was a pause before either one of us could think straight and talk – that sexual tention gets you every time, I'm telling you!

"You… You really see all that?" I asked.

"All that and more…" He seemed to have to whisper that, trying not to ruin the moment. But that's what sealed the deal.

I leaned in the same time he did and when our lips met, he wrapped his arms around my waste, lifting me up on to him. I put my hands into his hair and deepened the kiss as his hands started exploring my body. I pulled his hair a little, like he likes, and he moaned into me. No, this isn't the first time we've kissed, made out, or even had sex. We knew what to do to the other to make each time memorable.

He bit my lip and we locked eyes, enjoying the lust we both saw in the others. And with that he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. Throwing me on the bed when we got there, he quickly got rid of his shirt and shoes. Leaving him in his pants for my enjoyment; God I loved looking at him. He moved to me, leaning me back so he was on top. He kissed me again before taking my shirt off as well as my bra, leaving me as exposed as him. He took my perk nipple into his mouth and started sucking. With one of his hands he started playing with my other breast, his other moving lower and lower.

He released my tit that was in his mouth when his hand got to the warm and wet spot in between my legs. Wanting to see my face of pleasure as he started playing with my through the fabric of my boxers. Spreading my legs for him to get a better vantage point, I moaned and threw my hands into my hair, simply enjoying the pleasure. He thrust his hand into the top of my boxers, and the feel of his rough fingers on my sensitive clit made me moan again. Closing my eyes to the pleasure, I bit my lip and bucked my hips a little to tell him I wanted his fingers inside me.

He pulled his hand out then, making me whimper for more. Opening my eyes I saw him taking off his pants and underwear, rubbing himself at the site of me. He was hard and at attention now, as he moved back to me. But I wasn't going to get him just yet, no his eyes held more for me. He kissed me hard and pressed himself into me, making sure I feel his member through my boxers. Then he started kissing down my neck, to my chest, to my stomach, and finally kissing just above my boxers.

In one swift move he pulled me towards the edge of the bed while also pulling the boxers off, only to reveal my entire naked body to him. He paused a moment, taking in the view I guess, before he got onto his knees and had my pelvis in full view for him to enjoy. He pulled my legs up onto his shoulders and looked me in the eye while his tongue danced out and tasted me. With a shuddering breath I fell back onto the bed, letting him take full control of the whole situation.

Moaning into the back of my hand, I began to feel a warmth start in the core of my body, while Evan continued to lick and suck my sensitive skin. I bucked my hips when he added a finger, and again he had me moaning at his desire. He watched me wiggle and squirm, making two fingers share the work now, and he knew by my shaking legs I was close. It was all too soon that the feeling of pure ecstasy burst from my core, tightening my walls on his fingers and causing my cheeks, hands, and legs to go numb.

Panting, I looked at him while he stood up, still with the fingers in me letting me ride out my moment, and started stroking himself. When I had a good control over my body I sat up and looked at him. I got up to move so I could give him his, but he stopped me.

"Oh, no, darlin', tonight's about you. Besides, I'm havin' too much fun giving you what you want." He lustfully whispered into my ear.

Looking back at his face, he smirked at me while laying me down on the bed again – this time pushing me up to the center of the bed. He climbed on top of me and I opened my legs to him. He snuggled right into me and gave me some, but not all, of his weight to bear. It's an insane turn on for me to have an attractive man lay on top of me, and he knew it too.

He kissed me again, while positioning himself at my entrance, and slowly inserted himself into me. Taking in his whole length, my walls tight around his hard member, we both moaned into the kiss. Once he was sure both of us were accustom to the position he started pumping in and out, causing an array of colorful language escape my lips. Moving my legs to wrap around his hips, giving him access to more of me, I dug my nails into his back and bit into his shoulder; causing him to move faster and harder.

Grunting and cussing himself, I knew he was close to finishing. That information just helped me get close again too. And in a tangle of limbs, cusswords, and taking the Lords name in vain, he took me over the edge again. He kept up the pace for me to ride out my second orgasm and in one swift move he slammed into me one last time causing him to orgasm too.

Panting, he collapsed on top of me, not really wanting to move; which was fine by me because I couldn't move even if I wanted to. At times like these, I'm really glad I have to take strong doses of birth control to steady my hormones…

A few minutes later, we got up and headed for the shower. Yes, we showered together. He washed my body and I washed his; when we were done I took him by the hand and lead him to the bed.

One under the covers and snuggled up to each other, we fell asleep. Both of us not really thinking about what tomorrow would bring for us.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: This chapter's been totally rewritten! Thank you for reading! I'll have more out soon now that i've got internet again!**_

_**I dont own ANY of the characters or plot of TWD, Just my original characters!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

It hurts…

It hurts really bad… and I'm cold…

There's yelling, why is there yelling? Wait… that's my name their yelling…

Where's my dad? He was in the car and there were bright lights on his side all of a sudden… oh…

Oh, no! That truck that was turning… Dad tried to get past it to get to the store faster… Oh, God…

OH, GOD! Dad's head, it was… What was it? I didn't get to see, I was looking at dad and then… looking at the trees from the ground…

No, not the ground… I'm on the ground now…. I felt weightless, like I was jumping out of a really tall tree… No, I was thrown from the car…

My back's really warm, and sticky… Wait… the yelling's stopped, I guess their giving up…

I wasn't worth looking for anyway; my dad's always told me so. I guess its true… Now I can get some sleep, I'm so tired…

Let me just close my eyes for a second, their so heavy…

There was a noise… There it is again… Must be some animal looking for its next meal, no human can be that quiet while out here…

It must be a wolf, it just growled… Didn't it? No, that's a voice…

There's something moving the bush away, my makeshift blanket.

"There ya are girl" someone above me said… might be an angle… "Hey, girl, don'cha give up now, I jus' found ya." The voice said again… There's a face to the voice now…

Those eyes… Those amazing deep blue eyes… Must be an angle, those eyes are unreal… No, wait…

I know those eyes, that neighbor guy, the one who's dad's my dad's drinking buddy… Daryl… Yah, and his brother's Merle…

"Least I got ya eyes open, now ta git ya up an' ta tha others…" He continued to say something, but It was lost in translation. I was lost in his eyes… Wait, he said others… which means they didn't quit looking! I'm worth looking for!

"Girl! Are ya even listen ta me?" He asked.

"Wh-What?" I said, not liking how weak-sounding my voice is; how embarrassing!

He sighed, "I said: You don't know that I know you watch me every night

And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light…"

Wait… "What?" I asked confused…

He looked at me and said, "_You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone_

_And I could close the curtains but this too much fun!_"

_'I get off on you, getting off on me!_

_Give you what you want, but nothin-'_

"Hello?" I asked into my phone. My hands were kind of shaking… _'it was just a dream._' I think to myself, bringing my attention back to the phone. Damn people, always have to call when it's early and shit!

"AJ, baby, I've figured out what you need to help with your issues!" The voice on the other end said. It was too early to think about who'd call me right now… On second thought, now that I see the clock, its not that early…

"Who is this?" I asked, trying to not be rude with them; but knowing my hangover wasn't going to go away any time soon, that wasn't going to last…

"Ok, which one of them bastards told you to forget about me?" The guy sounded like he was pouting… It's one of the boys, I know that.

Pulling my phone away from my face to see who it was, I groaned when I saw Zack's name. He's always got these crazy ideas that just happen to never pan out…

"Ok, Zack, what'cha got for me?" I asked, sitting up and pushing Evan a little so he woke up too. Rubbing my face to try and rid it of sleep, I hit Evan again making him groan; he'd get up soon too, if he knew what's good for him.

"Ok, so you've got that trailer that's all yours right? And it's next to those woods you and Evan've always talked about, right? Why not take a vacation?!" Obviously he was excited about his plan. I could practically see him jumping up and down. I laughed at the mental image and shook my head.

I put him on speaker, so Evan could hear him too, and asked, "So your big plan about helping get my thoughts sorted out is to go and vacation, explore the woods, and all at the place where most of the mess in my mind is centered around?"

There was a pause, "Well, if you put it that way, it sounds bad… BUT! The guys and I'll come with you! We'll all take a vacation, together! Your scheduling had got us pretty busy and with no time for ourselves, how will we function?" Zack retorted.

I laughed, "Yah, that'll happen, Zack. Have you even asked the guys about this yet? Who's idea was this anyway?" I had a hard time believing this was all his idea, usually his plans center around himself and three or four college girls.

"Actually, it was my plan!" There was another pause, "Then Evan and Brian made it better and more realistic!" That almost made me laugh, but what he said made me pause this time.

I looked over to Evan, who was now sitting on the very edge of the bed conveniently the farthest away from me. "So Evan put you up to this?" When he agreed to my conclusion, I launched over to Evan and socked him in the arm twice.

Sighing, I got off the phone with Zack after telling him I'd think about it. After hanging up, I looked at Evan, with the red mark now on his arm, and laughed at his sad rendition of a pouty face.

"So, your idea, huh?" I asked, while getting up to find clothes for the day. Ok, so it wasn't hard to find clothes, I usually only wear shorts and a Tank top. Today I'll go with the Kacki shorts and the baby blue tank that's seen better days; it was actually almost ripped in half, but I like the effect it made on the shirt. It was only connected on the sides where the stitching was, and the rips in the thing were pretty even – one in front and one in back. I still think one of the guys cut it like that to try and see more of my body…

"Well yah, I mean you and I both know you need a break from all this shooting. And you can even get a chance to take more silly pictures of us to laugh at!" He defended himself, while also getting up and going to my other closet. It's actually the main reason I'm able to have a studio in my apartment; because I have extra clothes that the models, or one of my boys in this case, can change into for different shots. It comes in pretty handy too.

"So, you really think this could work?" I asked, "Going back to the place I was tormented and you were beaten? Opening up those old wounds again to get what? Closure?"

"I know it'd help you clear all that mess up in that giant melon of yours… But yes, I think we're at a time in our lives now to finally be able to get that…" He retorted, going from silly to serious. Throwing a pillow at him I laughed, trying to keep the mood up and away from the dark side. Though he knew exactly how I felt about it all; this is why I love having a friend with benefits, all the sex I want, none of the complicated crap that goes with it, but still that person that cares about what's wrong with you…

They don't know it, but I'm actually friends with benefits with Evan, Dom, Peter, and Quinn. And no, not at one time or very often, I'm no whore! I'd like to see you try and be around these boys for months at a time and not have any hormonal urges on any one of them!

"Seriously, though, it'd be nice to get away from it all for a little while. You know?" He said, slipping a white shirt over his head, going well with his black jean pants.

Looking at him, I understood exactly what he was talking about. It really would be nice to just get away for a few weeks. Get away from the fans, and family members who wanted hook ups, and clients, and just the city life… And we could take some of the new gear the company wanted us to test…

And those thoughts are what lead to me standing in front of my old porch, just one and a half short weeks later…

"Guys… I'm not sure I want to do this anymore…" I meekly stated to the group that was waiting behind me. They knew what it meant to me to be back here; many a drunk nights were spent talking about pasts and no I couldn't ever get out of it. Though I tried many times…

"Come on, Chica, you can't get out of this that easy!" Grey said, while stopping me from backing up any more. No, instead, he pushed me up the old wooden steps. Knowing exactly which boards would creak, I stepped over them – I didn't want to hear them sound right now…

"Yah, what was the point of having the place professionally cleaned and redecorated to look totally different, if we aren't going to dirty it up again?!" Peter said from the back, causing the guys to chuckle a little. Hey, it wasn't my money that went into that! The guys did it, thinking it would help me get past things…

"You're right…" I took a breath, trying to steady myself, and looked back at the faces of the 13 guys that all fully supported me. The look in their eyes is what gave me the guts to actually open the door. Pausing with my eyes closed first, just waiting for my old man's voice yelling at me to 'get in the kitchen and do a woman's job'.

There was a solid hand on my back, helping me remember what's the past, and what's the now. Stepping inside, I opened my eyes and looked around. The furniture they rented was just right in this trailer. Not too big, but not too small either, can't fit 13 guys in one four bedroom double wide without some major furniture arrangement. There were even things in the living room to work out with: weights, treadmill, even a punching bag and some mats!

It took me a moment to see familiar things, like the floor plan or the door molding… "You know guys, I don't even think I have memories of this place anymore… seeing as it's not the same place I grew up in…" I said after they all got in. Some of them just looked around, while some didn't know what to do with their bodies.

"Well with the place changed so much and the furniture, it's probably just not triggering any memories to pop up. You know?" Evan said from in the kitchen, already raiding the fridge.

Oh, no, he's not going to get to pick the place of the goodies yet! "Yah you're probably right, but can we at least get the shit out of the trucks before you raid the place?" I asked, joking and being serious at the same time.

There was a collective "Yes, ma'am." And out the door they went. Me on the other hand, I went straight to the stereo and connected my iPod. Just some music to dance to and I'd be calmed down to actually get things done around here. Little did I know that the music was disturbing our not so nice neighbors.

**~DARYL POV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, cleaning my guns and thinkin' about that girl I found that one day, and listenin' to Merle snore his latest high off. But that girl, man, that girl was the main thing to figure out now. Had a dream about her a couple nights ago and I don't know why… Yes I do, it was her eyes. Ten 'er so years and I still can't get her golden brown eyes out of my mind. When I first saw them up close that night, I thought they were a dull brown. Then she just kept staring at me like I was her angle to take her away, that's when I saw the gears rollin' in her little head.

It was like she had given up and seein' who I actually was… made her realize she would live. Her eyes got this look about them then. When I shined my flashlight on her face, they changed; got this chocolate color with different speckles in em, goin' from brown to gold to a little green. She wouldn't stop starin' either, like if she looked away she'd die right there.

The noise of a car pulled me out of my thoughts. Lookin' out the window, I saw two big trucks and a good sized jeep pull up to the house next door. Well looks like the people who had that house all worked on and lookin good are finally here. Come to think of it, that was her house…

_'Daryl! Stop thinkin' 'bout her! She's gone and you'll never see those eyes again, get over it!'_ I scolded myself. Watching the people in the cars get out, I couldn't believe that many guys would stay in one house like that.

"Must be gay." I said to myself, goin back to my guns. I was almost finished with them when I heard music some from that house. Knowing exactly what'd happen if Merle woke up without sleepin off all his high, I got ready for a fight. And right on time, Merle storms out of his room, cussin and spittin fire.

Following him out the house, we come across about 13 head of pretty boys. One of em looked kind of familiar too…

"You know how AJ is, little music and right as rain" I over heard one of them say. Lagging back a bit, I took them all in. I feel like I've seen all these guys before… somewhere… Nah, just my stupid head.

"EY! Ya'll know what time it is? It's Merle's sleepin' time! Turn that damn shit off!" Merle yelled at them, as he was headed to their yard. This won't end up good, I can tell.

One of the closest one's stepped forward, "I'm sorry? Did you just yell at us to turn down OUR music? When its perfectly legal to have loud noise commin' from OUR house at 2 in the afternoon?"

"Look here, pretty boy, I ain't got time ta make ya listen. I'll give ya one last time ta turn tha Nigga music off!" Merle spat. Oh ya, he'd be able to take on all these puffed up pretty boys.

"The FUCK he jus' say?" the black pretty boy asked the one next to him. Then in a flash he was bein held back from Merle by the others. One of them said something to him and he looked at the guy and back to Merle. A smile on his face… What? "Alright, mothafucker, you want the music turned off, ya got to talk to AJ." The others looked at the black guy and his buddy and back to Merle, smiles spreadin across their faces too… The hell is goin on?

"Fine by me, where is this AJ Asshole?" Merle asked, then added "Think I need ta teach him a lesson in bein a fren'ly neighbor."

"Then just be our guest, AJ's in the house, go on in." The first one from before spoke up again. They all made a path to the porch just for us too. _'this is getting weird as all Hell…'_ I thought to myself.

Once we got to the open door though, Merle froze. Grunting, I pushed him inside and followed, only to be frozen in spot too.

'_God, DAMN!'_ I thought, taking in the sight before me. There was a long leggid woman with all the right curves dancing in the middle of the room. She was faced away from us giving us a beautiful view of her ass, so she didn't notice us. The pretty boys came in around us, apparently used to seeing this Goddess dancing.

She had on short blue jean shorts, a green tank top, and no shoes but socks. And her lower back long hair swung in waves to match her body movements. My God, she was perfect in all the right places.

The song that was on was some country thing that she was swingin to easily and when the song changed to some high speed Mexican thing, she was swingin her hips to that easy as hell too. Then she noticed the pretty boys around the room and started dancing in front of different ones, and mouthin the words like it was all just a game or somethin. The song changed again to some hip-hop nigger thing, but she just went with it and her dancing made me like this song a whole lot! One of her moves made her shirt ride up and we got a good view of her back… I froze.

I know that scar, I know that scar damn well, I wrapped up that scar when it was fresh…

Merle looked over to me for the first time to say something but stopped at the look on my face. That made him take a better look at the girls still exposed back too. He was there when that scar was fresh too, he looked to me with shock on his face, knowing exactly who that was.

The girl finished dancing and turned off the music, her pretty boys looking at her as she walked farther away from us to get water. When she came back she still hadn't noticed us, looking to the closest one she was goin to say something but Merle and his amazing timing spoke up first.

"What a scar on ya back girl." His words made her freeze in her spot, I'm pretty sure she knew exactly who it was too. "I seen a scar like yers before, but this one was fresh. Remember 'lil brother? Tha' girl ya saved who was thrown from a car? What was 'er name again, Brotha?"

That's when she turned and looked at us by the door, she was takin us in slowly, feet ta head. When she got ta my eyes I kept her there, locked in her amazing golden brown gaze. It seemed like forever before I spoke, "They said her name was AJ."


End file.
